erbwikidatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Patts9009
Patts9009, also known as "Patts", is an active user and former chatmod on the ERB wiki. Suffering from MPD, he is the only one on the wiki to have multiple people to help him make the rap battles, dis raps, and other works that he has done. 150px-6682354.png.jpg|Patts' former avatar. 150px-6682354 (1).png|Patts' former avatar. Rap Battles 'User Battles' 'Non-tourney battles' #Lost battle: RapBattleFanatic vs Patts9009 #RespectthePixel35 vs Patts9009 #Patts9009 vs 723tbone #Patts9009 vs LakuitaBro01 'Character Battles' 'One user' Character vs character: non-series Season 1 #Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe #Mark Twain vs Jack London #Norman Bates vs Hannibal Lecter #Dick Clark vs Ed Sullivan #Muhammad Ali vs Rocky Balboa #Mister Ed vs Applejack #Liam Neeson vs Leonardo DiCaprio #Weird Al Yankovic vs Rucka Rucka Ali #Stevie Wonder vs Ray Charles #Penn and Teller vs Siegfried and Roy #Robin Hood vs William Tell #PaRappa the Rapper vs Drake #Phoenix Wright vs Atticus Finch #Sadako Yamamura vs Kayako Saeki #The Finale Season 2 #Roald Dahl vs JK Rowlings #Mr. Miyagi vs Socrates #Weird Al Yankovic vs Rucka Rucka Ali II #Sigmund Freud vs Freddy Krueger #Danny Zuko vs Arthur Fonzarelli #Buffy vs Blade #Professor Layton vs The Riddler #Dracula vs Frankenstein's Monster #Bonnie and Clyde vs Romeo and Juliet #Anthony Zuiker vs Agatha Christie #Lauren Faust vs Steven Moffat #Tiny Tim vs Ralphie 'Multiple users' Character vs. character: tournament Brunswikian Tourney #Usain Bolt vs Slender Man #The Doctor vs Slender Man #Slender Man vs Scout #Slender Man vs FDR Pixelated Tourney #Phoenix Wright vs Lara Croft #Phoenix Wright vs Hank Hill Video Game Tourney #Booker DeWitt vs Captain Falcon Doomsday Tourney #Nemesis vs Lich King #Nemesis vs Sideshow Bob Guest star in series by others Epic Rap Battles of Pony-try #Discord vs Princess Luna #Doctor Whooves vs Trixie Lulamoon #Spitfire vs Lightning Dust Dis Raps Season 1 #Whiskerfishy. #StWeavile6. #Laboratory Tuxedo. #Four4. #AwesomeGamer. #Tbone. #Ms. Greene. #Max. #Konnor. Season 2 #Cody. #Devilishmind of fun. #Tbone II. #ParoThese. #Shamar, Rashee, and Chris. #Konnor II. #Jasper. #Scott. #Jordan. #Alex. #Daniel, Luke and Julie. Poems #Some poem #Poem for Abby-kins Songs #Breakup Song #Memories of You Parodies #Diary Others #Troll Battles I #Troll Battles II #Epic Rap Battles Of Little Shit Thing Trivia * Patts has never lost a rap battle (vote wise), SO FAR. **He did, however, forfeit a battle against Barry. *Patts signed up and joined for the brunswikians tourney when he was still a new user and won. **He won as Slenderman. *Patts is often referred to when people say "..." This being what Patts does a lot. **Fellow user BasaltWolf also uses it, and while Basalt claims that he did it before him, Patts is more recognized for the "..." than Basalt. *Patts has kicked Flare in one day 14 times and RTP 23 times. *He is one of the few People on the wiki to have the Dragon Ball Z reference from the line [http://images.wikia.com/cardfight/images/7/7b/It-s-over-9000-its-over-9000-29849302-496-370.jpg It's over 9000], the others being, the others being NightFalcon and PenisCrusher. Category:Current User Category:Former Chat Mod Category:Former Rollback